


Tesse

by Livelonganddorkon



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelonganddorkon/pseuds/Livelonganddorkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you. I am sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tesse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. I am sorry

You have all heard of Asgard, Thor, Loki and everyone else. What you never knew about was the little girl just around Loki's age.  
Her name was Evalesse.

 

"Agent Tesse!" Director Fury calls as I come out of my trance.  
"Wha-? Who? Dammit Fury I am not an agent! Why am I here? You better have a good reason for taking me out of hiding."  
"I do, check these." He slides papers across the table, graphing of energy signatures.  
"Radiation signatures, Gamma radiation signatures, shouldn't you call in Dr. Banner?" My heart flutters slightly at the thought of working with him runs through my mind.  
"He is being brought in but look closer, don't these look familiar?"  
I scan over the papers once more, it hits, "These are my signatures. They can't be, you haven't taken any graphing a recently and these were made yesterday."  
"It's not you, it's something else. I believe it is what gave you your powers and someone has it. I asked Steve Rogers about it and it's the cube from his era."  
"You talked to THE Captain America? I never get the fun assignments. The cube he ran across, that's a Norse thing. Fury, have you heard from Thor?"  
"No, why?" He questions me, his eyebrows moving,  
"I think this is the work of his brother, Loki. He was always hungry for power."  
"You talk about him like you've known him forever. Are you okay?"  
I put my hand to my forehead, "Yeah, I'm fine, he was always depicted as power hungry. It's probably just the shock of finding similar traces."  
"Well get ready for more shocking news, I'm bringing them in."  
"Who in?"  
"Everyone."  
I look down at the papers, "Sheesh, this isn't funny. If you have to bring everyone in does that mean-?"  
"Yup. You're back in the field."

 

"Fury, I don't know, I mean I am not supposed to be in contact with them. I'm dead to all of them, whether they know it or not."  
"You can't truly hide forever. I mean you are part of the team." Fury nods as he opens the door for me.

"Agents! Meet Tesse." Fury calls pulling them all out of their conversations.  
"Whose Teasing?" Tony wolf whistles.  
"Hello. I am Agent Tesse and trust me we have all met before, well almost all of us."  
Tony swaggers over and looks me up and down, "No trust me I would have remembered you."  
"Anthony Stark don't you dare or I will kill you with a screw driver."  
"Only one other woman has ever told me that before she-"  
"Was a spit fire nanny for hire who had a wicked ire that I couldn't help but admire."

Tony grabs me, hugs me and asks, "Is it really you? Amy?"  
"Yes Tony. I actually was there for a lot of you, whether it was trying to keep you from the red room, or helping you with your heart failure. Hey where is Clint?"  
"Loki took him." Fury whispers.  
"Thor?"  
"Haven't heard from him. Right now we have Romanov, Banner, Stark, Rogers and of course you."  
"How are you alive! What are you?" Steve asks, his voice shaking.  
"Long story short, I am a shape shifting immortal who had a thing about protecting people who needed it, which is almost all of you. I never was able to help Banner however and I couldn't keep Natasha from the red room. I am so sorry."

"I knew that." Natasha smirks, "I did read your file when we went after you the first time."

"Okay, meet and great is done. Facial tracking has found Loki in Germany. Stark, Rogers, and Romanov get going. Tesse and Banner to the lab." 

"Follow me Dr. Banner." I grin and head down the hallway, Bruce following behind me.   
"Why didn't you find me?" Bruce whispers in my ear from behind, the sound of a threat lingering in my ears.  
"You are the same age as Stark and Romanov. I didn't make it in time." I sigh out the last part, my chest constricts, I have always felt guilty about never saving Banner or even Romanov.  
"Do you even care? I could have not been a monster." Bruce pushes me into the wall.  
"If I didn't care it wouldn't be a nightmare I have every night," Meeting his eyes and shoving him away from me, "and don't you dare lay your hands on me!"  
His feet beat in rhythm with mine, the lab door opens and shuts as we enter. "I feel anger even the Hulk couldn't deal with." He mutters adjusting to the lab.  
"You're more manipulative than anyone suspects. Work so you can go back to hiding,"  
"Like you care. Gamma tracings being sent to your computer."  
I stomp over to his desk and slam my hand on the table, "Listen here Doctor. I do care how dare you even insinuate that I don't. Who do you think paid for your college? Kept Ross off your track? Me. So why don't you put that beautiful brain to work and figure out what the hell happened here."


End file.
